Elf deities
The Seldarine (Tel'Seldarine in the elvish language) is the name of the pantheon of the good and neutral elven gods in many campaign settings for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. The name roughly translates as "the fellowship of brothers and sisters of the wood." The Seldarine are led by the greater deity Corellon Larethian. Their home plane is Arvandor (part of Arborea/Mount Olympus). The members of the Seldarine are: *Aerdrie Faenya, primary deity of the avariel. *Angharradh, Corellon's consort, second of the pantheon and primary deity of the moon elves (made up of the other goddesses Aerdrie Faenya, Hanali Selanil and Sehanine Moonbow). This composite goddess is exclusive to the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. *Corellon Larethian, "First of the Seldarine," leader of the pantheon and primary deity of the sun elves and star elves in the Forgotten Realms. *Deep Sashelas, primary deity of the aquatic elves. *Erevan Ilesere, trickster god. *Fenmarel Mestarine, primary deity of feral elves (and in Greyhawk, the grugach). *Gadhelyn, hero-god of independence, outlawry, feasting, and hunting. This deity is exclusive to the Greyhawk campaign setting. *Hanali Celanil, love goddess. *Labelas Enoreth, philosopher god. *Rillifane Rallathil, god of nature. *Sehanine Moonbow, death goddess and moon goddess (and patron goddess of moon elves in the Forgotten Realms). *Shevarash, a demipower, risen mortal and god of vengeance and retribution. This deity is exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Solonor Thelandira, god of hunting. *Vandria Gilmadrith, goddess of war and grieving. *Ye'Cind, demigod of music and magical songs. This deity is exclusive to the Greyhawk campaign setting. Dragon magazine expanded the pantheon to include (though this expansion is not considered canon): *Araleth Letheranil, a demipower. *Alathrien Druanna, a demipower. *Darahl Firecloak, a demipower. *Kirith Sotheril, a lesser power. *Melira Taralen, a lesser power. *Naralis Analor, a lesser power. *Rellavar Danuvien, a lesser power, "The Frost Sprite King" and a lesser god of snow elves. *Sarula Iliene, a lesser power and patron deity of nixies. *Tethrin Veraldé, a lesser power. *Tarsellis Meunniduin, patron deity of the snow elves of Greyhawk & the snow elves of the High Ice region of the Anauroch in Faerun. Also called the "Lord of Mountains". Not truly part of the Seldarine but venerated by surface elves and associated with the Seldarine are: *Eilistraee, Corellon's daughter and patron deity of good drow elves (actually a member of the Dark Seldarine). Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Khalreshaar, primary deity of half-elves and an elven aspect of Mielikki. Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Trishina, consort of Deep Sashelas. *Zandilar the Dancer, a forgotten elven deity of the Yuirwood elves and now an aspect of the goddess Sharess. Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. Some of the wild elves of the Forgotten Realms also venerate beast-totems known as Bear, Eagle, Raven, and Wolf, all aspects of Rillifane Rallathil. There is also a Dark Seldarine, which is the name given to the Drow deities. Aerdrie Faenya Aerdrie Faenya is the elven goddess of Air, Weather, and Birds. She appears to be a tall, elf-like woman with feathered hair and eyebrows. Her back has a pair of large bird-like wings. Her feathers are constantly changing color. The lower half of her body vanishes into a misty whirlwind, so that she never appears to touch the ground. Aerdrie Faenya lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea as well as the realm of Alfheim on Ysgard. Her symbol is a cloud with a bird silhouette Running the Realms by Ed Greenwood and Jeff Grubb, copyright 1993 TSR Inc.. Worshipers Aerdrie particularly loves, and is loved by, the avariel, although many elves who wish for the prospect of good weather and gentle brews of air also worship the Winged Mother. A small number of air genasi close to elven communities also take her as their deity. Aerdrie's clerics dress in sky-blue robes, wearing a single feather in their hair, and conduct worship services on open hilltops. Any bird can be her sacred animal. Aerdrie's holy days are on the spring and fall equinoxes, and sacrifices of beautiful feathers are made to her semi-annually. Corellon Larethian Deep Sashelas Deep Sashelas is the elf patron deity of aquatic elves. He is also a god of creation, knowledge, beauty, and magic. Sashelas is known as the "Knowledgeable One," and is the master of dolphins. Sashelas is married to the goddess of Dolphins, Trishina. Sashelas makes his home on the plane of Arborea, and lives in the realm of Elavandor. His holy symbol is a dolphin. Worshipers Deep Sashelas is most popular among aquatic elves, though land-dwelling elves do recognize him as a member of the elven pantheon. Deep Sashelas's clerics wear sea green vestments and shell mail. His sacred animal is the dolphin, and his favored weapon is the trident. Deep Sashelas is worshiped in undersea coral temples at the highest and lowest tides. Elebrin Liothiel Elebrin Liothiel is the elven god of orchards, gardens and the harvest. He is depicted as a young male elf dressed in a tunic and breeches in muted shades of gold and a cloak in the color of green spring leaves. His symbol is a chestnut on top of a leaf. Worshipers Liothiel's clerics tend to the communal gardens and orchards of elven settlements while learning to harmonize with nature rather than dominating over it. His shrines are often built on simple platforms upon tall trees or sometimes domed buildings made of saelas. Erevan Ilesere Erevan Ilesere is the elven deity of Mischief, Change, Rogues and Changelings. Erevan is a fickle, utterly unpredictable god who can change his appearance at will. Some humorous tales say that Erevan changed form and sex in order to conceive and bear the unicorn god Eachthighern with the ki-rin god Koriel. Erevan is a close ally of the Seelie Court. Erevan lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea. Worshipers Erevan's clerics dress in black leather armor with leather caps, and never worship him in the same place twice. Erevan's holy days are on the eclipses, and his faithful sacrifice stolen treasures to him whenever they feel it is appropriate. Fenmarel Mestarine Hanali Celanil Hanali Celanil is the elf deity of romantic love and beauty. Hanali lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea. Her symbol is a gold heart. Worshipers Hanali's clerics dress in gold robes and worship her by fountains and springs. Her holy days are on the full moon, and beautiful objects are sacrificed to her monthly. Labelas Enoreth Labelas Enoreth () is an elven deity in many Dungeons & Dragons campaign settings. In the Forgotten Realms, he is Lord of the Continuum who governs the orderly passage of time and guards against those who would alter the path of history. Together with Sehanine Moonbow he oversees the long life span of the elves and their lives after they have left the mortal realms. He is a philosopher, a patient teacher and instructor, who gives wisdom and knowledge to young and old alike. He is often praised but rarely invoked. Those who worship him are those with an interest in ideas and knowledge, and the changes wrought by the passage of time - sages, historians, philosophers, and librarians. Labelas has good relations with the rest of the Seldarine, though he can get impatient with Erevan Ilesere’s tricks. He is closely allied with Mystra, both in her previous aspect as Mystryl the human God of time and in her current aspect as the Lady of Mysteries. He is opposed to the gods of entropy and decay and Clanggedin Silverbeard the dwarven god of battle has a long-standing grudge against him. Labelas lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea. Clergy and temples Labelas' priests are responsible for educating the young and promoting and acquiring knowledge. They are also record keepers and historians. They meet in groves at sunset to pray, meditate and mark the passing of another day by sharing prayers and knowledge. His clerics typically dress in light gray robes. His symbol is the setting sun, and his domains are chaos, elf, good, knowledge, and time. Forgotten Realms Comic Labelas first appearance in the Forgotten Realms comic is as a cameo where the elven cleric Vartan contacts him for information regarding a Dragonslayer.Realms #6 He features prominently in the story arc "An Avatar Story" Realms #15 - 18 where he uses Vartan as his host body in a plot to use the Realms Master ship to try and defeat the god Helm. The writer Jeff Grubb set this story arc during the Time of Troubles. He appears in the final issue of the series trying to get forgiveness for the trouble he caused when he was mortal. Naralis Analor In the Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game, Naralis Analor is a minor elven god associated with healing, easing of pain, and death. His symbol is a shield bearing a white dove. He is considered a member of the Seldarine. Naralis Analor's primary interest is not just the safeguarding of elven souls after they depart, but also healing of the living. He is one of the few death gods who isn’t malevolent or uncaring, and he’s very popular in those worlds where his worship is practiced. Naralis’s worshipers are those who are concerned with keeping their fellow elves healthy, and in caring for those who are going to die. Some adventurers give their respect to Naralis in the hope he’ll be able to turn the next potential deathblow away from them. Rillifane Rallathil Rillifane Rallathil is the elven god of Nature, and patron deity of wood elves. Rillifane appears as a green-skinned elf clad in bark armor and carrying a magic bow that slays any target hit by one of its arrows. Rillifane is on good terms with other members of the Seldarine, and considers the centaur deity Skerrit the Forester a close friend. Worshipers Wood elves consider Rillifane their patron deity. Wood elves that do not worship Rillifane often worship Skerrit the Forester; as the two deities are good friends, there is no conflict between their worshipers. Rillifane's clerics wear dark green vestments, tree bark armor, and a laurel wreath on their head. Rillifane's holy days are the equinoxes. He is worshiped on tree platforms. Carved items are sacrificed to him semiannually. His sacred animals are forest birds. Creative origins James M. Ward created Rillifane Rallathil for the Deities and Demigods Cyclopedia (1980). Sehanine Moonbow Solonor Thelandira Solonor Thelandira is the elven god of hunting, archery, and survival in wild and harsh places. He teaches his followers the arts of hunting; including archery, moving unseen and hiding in wild places. He watches over the borders of wilderness and farmed land and seeks to maintain the balance between them . His symbol is a silver arrow with green fletching, and his sacred animal is the stag. Solonor is never in one place for long, as he is always hunting. His magical bow can fire as far as the horizon and his quiver that never empties. He hunts not to kill for killings sake but to maintain the balance of nature and to destroy evil. He does not close with foes, but tracks them and shoots from a distance. He can create an arrow of slaying, and if this strikes home it will kill all enemies. Many fiends have fallen to a single shot. Relationships Solonor is on good terms with his fellow Seldarine, especially with Fenmarel Mestarine. In fact, some say Fenmarel and Solonor are brothers. The Great Archer works with Shevarash to defend elven homelands from the drow but does not have that god's hatred and bitterness of heart. Solonor's advocacy of sport hunting draws him into conflict with Rillifane Rallathil, who believes in hunting for survival only. Despite this, Solonor strongly believes in the balance of nature, and instructs his followers to avoid sport hunting in forests Rillifane protects. Among the non-elven powers, Solonor is closely allied with other deities concerned with the natural world, including Skerrit the Forester, and the various Animal Lords, particularly those concerned with hunting. Solonor despises powers that favor despoliation over nature, and actively opposes the efforts of such gods and their followers. His greatest foes are Lolth and the Queen of Air and Darkness and the Unseelie Court. Realm Solonor lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea. His domain is near the Pale Tree, a white tree with silver leaves thought to have mystical powers. Dogma Walk in harmony with nature and oppose the efforts of those who would disturb her delicate balance. Preserve the wild places from excessive encroachment, and work with those who would settle the land to preserve the beauty that first attracted them. Hunt only for sustenance, culling the old and the weak from the herd so that all species may prosper. Like an arrow in flight, it is difficult to arrest the consequences of an action. Choose your targets carefully, for an ill-considered action can have a long-reaching impact. Worshippers Solonor is worshipped chiefly in elf-ruled lands, such as Celene, Highfolk, Sunndi, and the Duchy of Ulek; or in realms with large elven populations, such as Ahlissa, Geoff, Keoland, and Veluna. Solonor is primarily revered by elven and half-elven rangers, hunters, woodsmen, and fighters. In particular, elven hunters appeal to him for better catches of game and elven warriors trapped in hostile territory call on him for aid. In recent centuries a few humans, primarily hunters, have joined his faith as well. Priests of Solonor dress in elven chainmail and silver, wearing robes with leaf-green hoods. His priests pray and meditate when the moon reaches its highest point. Services to Solonor are conducted in deep forests. Monthly sacrifices of hunting trophies are made to him. Forgotten Realms In the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, Solonor is also closely allied with Silvanus the Oakfather, and Mielikki, Lady of Forests, another goddess with which he has been romantically linked. His greatest foes are Malar and Talos. Vandria Gilmadrith Vandria Gilmadrith, a daughter of Corellon Larethian, is the Seldarine goddess of war, justice, and grief. She is unique among the Seldarine as being the only deity with a lawful alignment. For this reason, during times of peace she usually has fewer followers among the elves than among other races. When the elves go to war en masse, however, they turn to her for help and guidance. Worshipers Vandria's clerics work with villages to strengthen their defenses, and to help adjudicate disputes between quarrelling parties. In times of war they advocate against individualism and promote unity and group tactics. See also *List of deities of Dungeons & Dragons *List of Forgotten Realms deities References *Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). *Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980). *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992). *Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998). *Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Gygax, Gary. Unearthed Arcana (TSR, 1985). *McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996). *Moore, Roger E. "The Elven Point of View." Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982). *Sargent, Carl. "The Elven Pantheon - Completed!" Dragon #191. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). *Moore, Roger E, and Georgia Moore. "The Gods of the Elves." Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982). *Perry, Chris. "The Seldarine Revisited." Dragon #236. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Perry, Chris. "Magic of the Seldarine." Dragon #251. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Reimer, David S. "In the Frost and the Snow." Dragon #155 (TSR, 1990). Available online: http://www.mvn.net/jimnellen/greyhawk/Frost/snowelves.htm *Perry, Chris. "The Seldarine Revisited." Dragon #236 (TSR, 1996). *Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes (TSR, 1992). Additional Reading *Races of the Wild *Dragon magazine #283 - "Do-It-Yourself Deities" *Living Greyhawk Journal no. 3 - "Gods of Oerth" External links *[http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Solonor_Thelandira Solonor Thelandira at the Forgotten Realms Wiki]. fr:Solonor Thelandira fr:Corellon Larethian fr:Sehanine Archelune it:Corellon Larethian pl:Corellon Larethian pl:Aerdrie Faenya Category:Pantheons Category:Greyhawk deities Category:Fictional elves Category:Lists of fictional deities Category:Forgotten Realms deities